Rest in Her Embrace
by jaded316
Summary: Songfic-Set to "Rest in Pieces" by Saliva. One month after "Peace Out." A young man's feelings as he is forced to live on without Jasmine.It's really prttey good so plz R&R!


Title: Rest in Her Embrace

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except for the emotionally unstable person....Go figure. Saliva owns the song "Rest in Pieces."

Summary: Set a month after "Peace Out." One young man's feeling's after losing Jasmine. His thoughts to the song "Rest in Pieces" by Saliva.

***************

_Look at me,_

Everything hurts.

One moment, I felt nothing but pure, unadulterated happiness. The next, every fiber of my being is racked with pain, confusion and depression. The second the proverbial veil was removed from my eyes, and I witnessed Jasmine's _true_ face, I wanted nothing more than for that veil to once again cover my eyes from the harsh truth. For it to smother me and let me remain in my own blissful ignorance. I didn't care that she was a "monster". A dictator who fed off people to increase its power and hold over my mind. I just cared that She was gone. That I would never feel as happy or content as I did when my will was Jasmine's. When all I needed to make my life worth living was the smile of a goddess named after a beautiful flower whose beauty paled in comparison to Her. Her love and acceptance was like a warm embrace and in her hands I felt joy. I never knew that anything so wondrous would ever grace mankind with it's presence. Never even noticed when every thought I had was either how wonderful She is or how can I make Her happy.

Before Her I had another life. One with family and friends. But it also contained hardships and set backs. For every bit of happiness in my life there was something frustrating to counter it. Like I had a career I loved, but an asshole for a boss. But then Jasmine came into my life. And with one smile She destroyed my life....And I loved Her more and more each day for that...

_Look at me, _

_My depth perception must be off again_

_Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did._

_It has not healed with time,_

_It just shot down my spine._

_You look so beautiful tonight_

_Remind me how you laid us down_

_And gently smiled_

_before you destroyed my life._

I was in the hotel when Jasmine's spell was broken. Because of some assclown with weird hair Jasmine was snatched from away from me. All of the happiness and joy I felt had been replaced with a dull ache that engulfed my soul. How could someone so menial compared to Jasmine be able to destroy Her?1 She wouldn't let Herself be taken from us, right? For the past month I have been hoping she would come back and make all of my pain go away. Just like the first time. Maybe I should make it easier for Her to find me by joining her...

_Would you find it in your heart_

_To make this go away_

_And let me rest in pieces._

_Would you find it in your heat _

_To make this go away_

_And let me rest in pieces._

_Look at me,_

The people of L.A. are as depressed, cynical and bitchy as ever. Everywhere you look there are sullen faces and broken hearts. Dull, dark eyes that look back at you, unfocused and uncaring. We all miss Jasmine's warmth. Her unwavering love. The feeling of always being connected to Her no matter what. How I loathe them for missing. These people who betrayed Her and let that damn assclown turn us against her. They don't miss Jasmine. They miss the way She made them feel. Maybe we deserve this plague of suffering for not putting our loyalty in Jasmine. This dull void that surrounds us night and day after losing Her...

_My depth perception must be off again_

_You got much deeper than I thought you did._

_I'm in your reach you held me in your hand._

Nothing matters to me anymore. Not my job, my wife, or even my kids. I wonder if I were to wrap my lips around this 9 mm would I see Her again in my next life. Suicide is the worst sin imaginable, but would She save me from an eternity of demons shoving hot coals up my ass? Or would my fate be one of a cold, black oblivion? This is the damnedest time for me to wish I had paid more attention in Sunday school. Either way it would be worth it if I could be one step closer to Jasmine.

_But could you find it in your heart_

_To make this go away _

_And let me rest in pieces_

_would you find it in your heart _

_To make this go away_

_And let me rest in pieces._

As I load the gun and place in between my lips, I can't help but have a huge smile on my face. I know Jasmine will guide me to Her. She'll find it in her heart to take my pain away and let me rest in the only possible way I could ever fin peace...

With Her...

_Would you find it in your heart_

_To make this go away_

_And let me rest in pieces._

_****************_

R/R: Please? I'll love you forever if you do.


End file.
